After Ever Happily: Full Story
by ghostriter
Summary: When the future king of Forkshamton falls in love with the new servant girl, will he give her the world, or will he give up his world for her? AH, AU, OOC Rated M for later chapters. Full story of my entry in Jayeliwood's one shot contest
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am in no way affliated with Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own any of the main characters. I do, however, own the plot and made up charachters. **

**Well here it is, ladies and gentlemen. The much anticipated first chapter, for the full story of the one shot, After Ever Happily. I was going to wait until after the contest to post, but demands were high. So with out futher ado, I present to you, After Ever Happily.**

**Enjoy!**

**One**

**A New Life**

The early winter season had made itself known in the lands of Forkshamton, a light dusting of snow coating the grassy hills and barely traveled roads. Two large carriages made their way through the growingly dark land, the twin drumming of the horses' canter breaking through the quiet English countryside. Inside one of the carriages, a young girl sat staring out the frosted window.

"Isn't this exciting, Bella? We are to serve in the King's castle." Another young woman by the name of Angela Webber whispered, breaking Bella out of her slight trance.

Since she left her home town, she had longed for nothing more but to return. Unfortunately, her father had grown very ill in the past, and though he had recovered succesfully well, the illness had raped him of the use of his legs. Forever bound to a wheelchair, Bella was forced into work being a hand-maiden, to support him and herself. Though she had only served in one household, she had been recommended and chosen to serve in the king's castle estate.

"Yes, Angie. I do feel as if this is another adventure waiting to be discovered." A warm smile spread across her pale face, lighting her every feature.

Just then, the heavy carriage came to a jerky stop. Everyone seemed to grow more and more restless as they awaited their approval to enter the large, stone castle. The footmen waiting on the steps rushed, similtaneously to open the carriage doors, all eight servants stepping out and hurrying after a third footman who led them up the great stone steps and into a large hallway.

All of the newly arrived servants stood in a small group, all eight pairs of eyes trying to take in all of their new home at once. A feat that seemed near impossible to accomplish in one setting, for there was so much for the eye to witness. Bella noticed the large jade and black tapestries, some of them barring what could only be the royal family crest. Many of the oil paintings and portraits on the wall consisted of vivid colors and complicated brush strokes, some of them appearing as though they were newly painted. Bella made a mental note to take a closer look at them all on her free time, for each work of art had a story to tell.

"May I have your attention everyone, please?" A new voice echoed off of the high ceilings and walls. The small group turned their attention to the dark, foreign man. From the sounds of his slight accent, Bella could tell that he was not originaly from England.

"Attention, and listen carefully please, thank you." He looked around the group, his large onyx eyes nearly glowing in the bright torchlights. "My name is Lauraunt. I am the head butler here at the castle and from now until your services are no longer required, this will be your home." He continued, outstreching his arms and turning slightly in each direction. Everyone looked around again, a mumur beginning to rise from the small group.

Bella could make out some of the words of her fellow helping hands. Some of them along the lines of _'How will I ever make my way around' _and _"Everything is so tidy. I hope I don't disturb anything too sacred'. _Bella simply smiled, wanting to go to everyone and try to relieve their mindless bickering.

Though she was a bit nervous herself, she looked at this as no different than the last house she had served. Everyone quieted once more as Lauraunt continued his introduction.

"You will all be shown to your new bed chambers and will be given a brief tour of the castle, followed by a breif supper. His majesty, King Carlisle, and the royal family are attending their own dinner as we speak. You are all to report to the grand ballroom in two hour's time to present yourselves to them." Lauraunt finished, clapping his hands together. In an instant, eight additional hands paired themselves to the new arrivals, in order to show them what they needed to know.

The few trunks and parcel bags were grabbed by footmen who set off in seperate directions. Bella began to protest, insisting she could carry her own small bag, but was stopped by a tall, russet skinned boy who's long, black hair was pulled back into a neat tail. Though she did not have much experience with men, she did, however, know that this particular one was handsome. He approached her with a warm smile, his hand out stretched, as if to grab her own.

"Hello, my name is Jacob, Jacob Black." The boy said, lightly kissing her wrist. His eyes briefly looked over Bella's small form, admiring her beauty openly. The brief exchange caused a slight blush to spread across her cheeks. "I am the prince's personal hand-man." He finished with a polite nod.

"Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. I do not have an assignment just yet." Bella returned with a small curtsy, blushing even more when she noticed her tiny hand was still nestled into his.

"Come, I am to show you around before you are to present yourself. We can start with the lavatory, for I am sure you would like to freshen up. How was the journey? Hope the roads were not too bumpy just yet, they get a bit nasty this time of the year." Jacob began to ramble on as he pulled Bella through the long dark corridoors.

After a brief freshen up, Bella listened intently to this Jacob boy, ramble on. "And this is the servant's quarters." He opened a wooden, carved door displaying a room that could fit for a king.

Though mainly uniform in furnishings, the room contained two beds, clad in dark emerald linens, two bedside tables, each baring an unused candlestick, and one single mirror. Bella's breath hitched as she speechlessly looked to the smiling boy with questioning eyes.

"His majesty likes to make all of his servants feel like family. He treats us all with a kindness that will blow you away." Jacob chuckled, leaning against the door frame. Bella had wondered, subconciously, into the beautiful room and ran her hand over the sheets. Perhaps all of the rumors of kings being cruel, selfish people, were just that, a rumor.

"This will be your room. I don't quite know whom your roommate is, but I am sure you'll meet her tonight. We better hurry, dinner will be served without us." Jacob finished, turning on his heel and starting down the hall.

**OOOOOO**

The night was dark, and the air had a frigid bite to it. The lamp light blazed in the stables illuminating the area surrounding it. Jacob walked towards the structure, carrying two rolls of bread and cheese, his mouth filled with a third that was stuffed, whole, into it. When he entered, he looked around, some of the horses poking their heads out of their stall, in hopes for a late night snack. Patting one in particular on the nose as he passed him, Jacob noticed something out of place in the corner.

"Where is your master, Jax?" Jacob wondered, adressing the large Arabian. "You know, one night I will come out here and you will be a frozen icicle." Jacob chuckled looking around the rafters. An answering chuckle peirced the cold, still air, just behind where Jacob stood.

"And perhaps when you do, I shall come back to haunt this very stable so you can continue to disturb my private thinking." The answering voice echoed.

"Edward, come down. Your father wishes you to come to the ballroom immediately. The new servants have arrived. I would not suggest skipping out on this event, for the king is already sour that you have missed dinner, again." Looking directly above him, Jacob caught sight of the prince, hands behind his head, one leg dangling off of the large, wooden beam he rested upon.

With a heavy sigh, Edward jumped down from the rafters, his untidy bronze hair slightly covering his eyes. "Must I be subject to more family time?" Edward joked. Jacob handed Edward one of the rolls, which he also nearly finished whole, and both men made their way back towards the castle.

"Not a bad looking bunch, my lord. Some of them look very promising." Jacob added, slightly under his breath. The two of them had reached the grand ballroom, and instead of entering, Edward stopped them both in the shadow of the door way, peering around the corner.

His eyes traveled slowly down the line of new comers, taking a mental note of the whole group. Most of the men in the group were young, most likely being used for stable work. The women were plain in looks, some of them older than others, but none of them too above average. Except for one.

Edward's eyes stopped cold when they landed a pale, chocolate haired beauty. Though her features were nothing out of the ordinary, Edward felt as though he were looking at an angel. Her body was small, and through her dress, Edward noticed her ample, inviting hips coupled with a firm bottom. Traveling north, his eyes traced her full breasts and instantly he moved along, feeling something start to burn in the pit of his stomach. Her long, curly hair rested on her shoulders, framing her beautiful face. A face which held the most intriguing detail of this young woman.

Her eyes.

These deep pools of chocolate brown were easy to loose yourself in, and even from afar, Edward found himself instantly in love. Brought out of his reveries by the gentle laughing of his own family, Edward decided against the introductions. His sister, he could already tell, had taken a liking to the new beauty, for they were already deep into conversation.

"Jacob, what is the name of that young girl? The one towards the end of the line?" Edward whispered, not breaking his green eyes from her beauty.

Jacob followed his gaze, though he was pretty sure he already knew who the prince spoke of. A twinge of jealousy quickly coursed its' way up Jacob's spine, but he wuickly shook it away. _'Give it a rest, Jacob. He only asked a simple question.' _Jacob scolded himself.

"Her name is Isabella Swan, though she prefers to be addressed as Bella." Jacob answered, also not taking his eyes from the girl.

"Beautiful." Edward answered simply before tearing his gaze away and turning the other direction, and walking down the hall.

**OOOOOO**

In the ballroom, the king was adressing getting to know all of his new associates, going down the line, addressing each one individually.

"Micheal Newton, my lord." A somewhat young, blonde haired boy called, starting the introductions. Carlisle, nodding in acknoledgment moved on to the next person.

"Eric Yorkie, lord" A black haired boy nooded next.

"Angela Webber, your majesty." Bella's friend from the carriage curtsied nervously, her voice quiet and slightly shakey. Bella smiled for her friend, who was now looking at her down the line. The introductions carried on in the same manner, Bella taking this time to study the king and his present family. The two women standing slightly off to the side of the group were more beautiful than any person Bella had ever seen.

Carlisle had introduced them when the family first entered the room. The queen, Esme, stood slightly tall, her small body seemingly bearing no flaws. Her face was gentle and she always seemed to have a smile hidden in the corner of her mouth. Their daughter, Alice was a small person. She reminded Bella of the fairytale nymphs from the storied that her mother used to tell. She had very short hair, which framed her tiny face. At first glance, one would think that the princess were no older than a child, but when she spoke, her words clearly suggested otherwise. The few times that Carlisle had mentioned something funny, Alice's laugh would ring out, reminding Bella of tiny bells. A sound that she could definitely get used to.

"And what might your name be, miss?" Carlisle asked, with a smile, bringing Bella out of her observations. She came to attention with a slight start.

"Erm, Isabella Swan, my lord. Forgive me, I was not paying attention." Bella blushed and curtsied, looking to the floor.

Carlisle laughed quietly. "It is quite all right young lady. Forgive me, but may I ask where you are originally from? Your accent seems a bit muffled" He inquired, tilting his head slightly.

"I have lived her in England for most of my life, majesty, but I was born in the Americas." She finished with another curtsy.

"Oh, how exciting, a far off land." Alice sang, walking, no dancing to her father's side. Bella let her eyes lift slightly, looking into the princess's own hazzle ones. "Isabella, you must tell me all about the foreign land. I believe you and I can become great friends." She continued clapping her hands together.

"Now Alice, I am sure Isabella, along with everyone else can use some rest." Carlisle announced, looking towards Lauraunt. "I appologize for the absence of the prince. He is normally not the one to be rude. I am sure you will all meet him in due time" The king continued, looking around the ballroom in search of his son. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you, and I hope that your time here in the castle will be a pleasant one." He walked over towards Esme, who placed her arm in his awaiting one, and together they exited the ballroom, Alice following close behind, waving goodbye, in particularly to Bella.

"You were all shown your new sleeping quarters. You will all report back here to the ballroom for your new assignments in the morning. Have a good night." Lauraunt dismissed them all, and again Bella was greeted by Jacob.

"I though you may need help again to your room." He smiled, a smile that Bella was becoming increasingly familiar with.

"Thank you. That would help a great deal, for I do not ever think I will be able to navigate these corridoors." Bella laughed lightly. They both walked in a comfortable silence through the semi-lit hallways until they reached the familiar carved door.

"Thank you Jacob, it was a pleasure to meet you again." Bella smiled slightly, turning for the door.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." He took her hand again, kissing her wrist.

**So there you have it folks. I will try to have this story up and running on a regular basis. **

**For everyone who had questions about the one shot for the contest, I hope that reading the full story answers them. I was going to use the one shot as a prologe, but changed my mind. Instead, it will work it's way into the mix.**

**Be sure to look for an update for Common Blood within the next day. As always, your reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you all!**

**_Ghostriter_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or any of its affiliates. I do, however, own the plot and characters I make up. **

**Thank you to those who wished me well in the reviews of Common Blood. I do feel a tad better today, so maybe i can be rid of this cold before work tomorrow. Ha ha doubt it, but a guy can hope.**

**Now, on with the story. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Two**

**Assignments**

Far off on the grounds, Bella awoke to the early morning crows of the rooster. Though the sun had not yet made it its way up over the rolling country hills, Bella was sure that she should be making her way down to receive her new assignment.

Making a quick stop at the lavatory, Bella washed her face and dressed in the staff uniform, a simple navy blue dress. Pulling her hair back and out of her face, Bella made her way to the ballroom as instructed. Her roommate, who she learned was a blonde named Jessica Stanley, had also rose and gotten dressed and now walked beside Bella.

"So I hear that the assignments will mostly put us in the kitchens. However, I heard one maid talking about the princess herself hand picking two of us to be her own personal maids." Jessica rambled on. "I am almost positive I am one of those two, because I hear she picks those who have exquisit taste." She continued, shaking her blonde ponytail off of her shoulders.

Bella fought the urge to roll her eyes. As they rounded the corner, Bella caught sight of Angela talking to Jacob, who quickly joined their group, waving goodbye to Jacob.

In the ballroom, Lauraunt stood, with his hands behind his back, greeting everyone with a warm smile as they entered. "Good morning to you all. I trust you all slept well?" He asked conversationally. Bella simply smiled and curtsied in answer.

In fact, Bella had never had a better nights sleep in all of her life. The bed she slept on seemed to be made out of clouds and cottony down. Something she could definitely get used to.

"I have your new assignments," Laruant started, once everyone was assembled. "Micheal and Eric, you are both to report to Seth in the stables. He will have work ready for you." Laruant told the two boys dismissively. Bella watched as they walked off, wondering if she will be sent out to the stables or something similar.

Two by two, each of the new employees were sent off to start their new jobs, including Jessica who was sent to the kitchens, leaving only Bella and Angela remaining.

"Alright, Isabella and Angela. I have had a special request for the two of you." Bella's brows knitted together briefly as she looked to Angela for somewhat of a clue, though she was pretty sure that Jessica's assumption was being confirmed. Angela simply and discretly shrugged as Laruant continued.

"The princess has actually requested the pair of you for her own personal hand maidens. You are to report to her room immediately. Victoria can show you the way." Lauruant finished, gesturing to a woman whose fire red hair was pulled into a tight bun.

The three women walked together in silence. Bella took in the details of the older red haired woman leading them through the corridoors. Her skin was pale white and coupled with her fire red hair, Bella quickly thought of the tempting sirens in the stories her father often told her when she was little.

Her eyes seemed almost cat like the way they were set apart on her face. The slight point of her nose and the downset form of her lips gave her the appearance of someone snooty. Bella made a mental note to stay clear of this maid for she had a certain air of untrusting wafting off of her.

"The princess's room. She should be waking any moment. You are to report to her directly every morning and stay, until you dismissed, with her throughout the day." Bella looked around as Victoria spoke, keeping track of her surroundings for future reference.

The large wooden door, though simular to the others Bella had seen, had a long, sheer white cloth draped over the arch. Angela smiled, obviously liking the princess's style. Just then, the door cracked open, with Alice popping her head through.

"Ah, there you are, your highness. I am here to deliver your two new hand maidens, Angela and Isabella." Victoria nodded to the princess respectively and gestured to the two girls.

"Majesty." Both Bella and Angela sank into a low curtsy.

Alice chuckled lightly at there modesty, the sound like soft wind chimes. "Please ladies, you do not have to be that curtious. Please come in, I need help deciding what to wear today. I hope you two have good taste."

Both girls walked into the room, smiling to each other and following after Alice, who slammed the door right in the older maid's face.

"Sorry you had to be escorted by that old hag. There is no one in this world that you will most likely loath so much." Alice chuckled again, making her way towards another large set of double doors. Inside, Bella's breath caught as she took in the vast variety of dresses and shoes contained within the large closet.

"Oh," Bella whispered, as she peered around the room.

"I know, wonderful isn't it? I try to keep up with all the latest fashions form Paris. Father believes they are all rubbish, but I beg to differ." Alice said, somewhat dreamily, running her hand over a few of the silk garments.

After a moment of pondering, Bella and Angela standing on one side of the room, Alice finally emerged with a baby pink and white silk dress, matching shoes in the other hand.

"Angela, would you mind getting a corsett and some fresh under gaments out of the closet, just behind that screen, and Bella, would you mind helping clean up for the day." Alice smiled. Both ladies set off quickly to do what they were told.

Throughout the morning, the three of them talked and laughed. Bella and Angela told the princess a little of their history. Though they were all around the same age, Angela had been serving homes for far longer than Bella. The girls told Alice that they had met in their previous situation, leaving Alice thrilled and intrigued by the fact that they were able to stay together.

Alice had showed them a few of the activities to do around the castle, shown them the stables along with her her own mare, Juelz. After lunch, Alice and the girls headed back towards her room.

"Well ladies, I think I am going to to take a nap. You are free to go about your own business, but if you could be back here before sundown. I am expecting company tonight." Alice smiled, almost deviously and in a hushed tone.

From the little time Bella had spent with Alice, she could tell that she was up to no good and she was beginning to really like the princess. Angela and Bella left the room, wishing the princess a good nap, and closing the door quietly.

"I think I will make my way to the kitchens, I am famished. Would you like to join me, Bella?" Angela asked in a soft, hopeful voice. Since the morning, the girls were quickly learning their way around the grounds, but Bella could tell she was still uncomfortable alone.

"Sure, I could use a little bit of bread myself." Bella replied, and the two made their way to the large kitchen.

After lunch, Angela busied herself in the garden, meeting up with Benjamin, the gardner they had met earlier. Bella smiled to herself as she watched the two exchange looks and instantly form a bond between each other.

Walking off towards the stables, Bella made her way towards Alice's mare. Since she was a child, she had always had a fondness for horses, watching and studying ones her father had often groomed and shoe'd.

As she approached the right stall, she caught sight of what she believed to be a man not of this earth. His tall, lean figure kneeled, undoing a saddle and drapping it over a wooden rail. The muscles under his white linen shirt tensing and clenching with every move he made. His oddly colored, hair was something Bella had never witnessed before. Bronze in color, and slightly messy atop his head, it covered his eyes slightly.

As he turned and started towards Bella, the horses lead draped over his shoulder and resting in his hand, she caught sight of his brilliant emerald green eyes. Her breath hitched as he made his way towards her.

"Oh, hello." The man said simply, smiling as he came closer. He came to a stop just in front of her, the large white horse stopping and smelling the girl in front of them. "Haven't seen you around before. You must be one of the new ones." His smile, which Bella noticed was slightly crooked, spread wider, as if he were hiding something internally.

Nodding her head absentmindedly, Bella smiled and quickly took in a breath, realizing that she had not been breathing. The tall man chuckled lightly at the her shyness, despite the fact that she seemed to be gawking.

"My name is Edward. Might you have a name to go with that beautiful face?" Edward said taking her hand in his and placing a chaste kiss to the back of it. The infamous blush was triggered, and Bella instinctually focused her eyes down at something, though she could not help the smile that played at the corner of her lips.

"B, Bella. Bella Swan." She replied with a slight curtsy. They stood there for a moment, simply lost in each others eyes.

_'She is even more beautiful close up'_ Edward thought to himself as he took in the veiw in front of him. He took note of how the deep pools of her brown eyes had the slightest hints of honey gold speckled throughout their depths. Her full, pink lips were slightly parted, asking unconciously, to be caressed by his own.

Edward wanted nothing more than to do just that, even though he thought it to be inappropiate since this was their first time meeting.

"So Bella, what are you doing out here? Surely they have not assigned a beauty such as yourself to clean out the stables." Edward said conversationally, leading his horse over to it's own stall to feed.

"No, I was simply wandering around. My lady is taking a nap, so I have a bit of free time before I am to report back." Though usually not one to be shy, Bella found herself stuggling for words in the presence of this handsome stable boy.

"Ah yes, I take it you are the princess's new hand maiden? She does like to take her naps." he laughed. Edward was almost positive that this girl did not know of his true status, and he intended to keep it that way, for now, in order to get to know her better.

"So you like horses then, I take it? What other reason would you accompany yourself in a barn?" He mused.

Bella nodded, smiling shyly towards the white arabian now crunching on his grains. "My father was a blacksmith, so I grew up around them." She stated, petting the flank of the arabian.

"You know the palace has some of the best selections of the finest horses from all over." Edward stated. "This is Jax. He is one of my favorites, and rare to come across."

"An Anglo-Arabian stallion?" Bella stated questionally. Edward seemed impressed by her analysis, nodding in agreement.

"That he is. The prince traveled all the way to France to retrieve him." Edward smiled, remembering his journey. The two talked more about some of the horses in the stable, Edward sharing their names and Bella naming their breed. All the while, Bella mostly talked about her home life and how she came to be in the castle. Soon, the twilight hour came over the lands, bringing Bella back to reality.

"Im sorry Edward, but I must return to my duties." Bella curtsied, and turned for the door. She was stopped however, when Edward grabbed her hand, turning her back towards him.

"Bella wait. I must see you again," Edward said, taking her hand between his two large ones. "Will you meet me here again tomorrow, around the same time?" He continued with hopeful eyes. Bella smiled, unable to refuse such a request.

"I will try Edward. I will see if my lady will dismiss me again, and I will be here." Bella blushed as Edward leaned in to kiss her hand, then run his fingers lightly along her cheek, leaving a burning trial behind.

"I look forward to it, Bella." And with that, Edward turned and headed off in a seperate direction, leaving Bella to stare after his retreating form.

"As do I, Edward." She sighed, making her way back towards the castle with a small smile.

**As you can see in both this and Common Blood. I kind of have a thing for horses. Plus it fits with the times. As always, please review and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of its affiliates. I own only the plot and original characters.**

**So once again, you all are great!! The reviews are awesome and fuel my creative lantern. My apologies for such a short chapter, but I felt that it was needed. **

**Enjoy!**

**Three**

**The King's Quarrel**

Edward walked leisurely towards the south garden, just beyond the stables. His hands were clasped behind his back as he stared up at the quickly darkening sky, a single star lightling the way.

"Can it be possible to wish upon a star when your dreams have seemed to already be granted?" He sighed retorically, though his question did not go unanswered.

"Perhaps it can my lord, though sometimes our wishes are futher pushed to limits we would never dream of reaching." A smooth, chuckling sound came from just beyond the gazebo.

"Here for another night of blissfull virtue I take it, dear Jasper?" Edward laughed quietly, helping him out of his low hiding place.

"Blissfull amoung other things, my friend. But what is this that I hear? You are walking around, talking to the heavens. Surely the widely known, brachelor of a prince has not found a 'worthy' princess?" Jasper said sarcastically, emphasizing the last few words.

In fact, Jasper had a point. Prince Edward was known widely throughout the lands for his generousity, intergrity, and most of all his looks. Many different kings had attended all of Carlisle's social balls and masquerades in hopes of having their daughter chosen by the prince of Forkshamton.

Edward smiled, the vision of Bella just behind his eyelids, and pondered his answer for a moment.

"Come now Edward, which princess is she? I bet she is the one from the far off, exotic lands of Denali? Surely no one could ignore the beauty of Princess Tanya... Except for me, of course." Jasper finished hastily as Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Though she is beautiful, the woman I have met outshines her beauty far more than that, my friend. Although I will add that she is not exactly of noble blood." Edward lowered his voice slightly. Even in his own home, the trees seemed to have ears, and he did not want anyone to find out about his new found obsession just yet.

"A commoner? But, why Edward? When there are many young, noble maidens to choose from?"

"She is different. I am tired of the snooty, up turned noses of those royal lionessess." Edward defended, looking back towards the castle.

"Much like your cousin, Rosalie?" Jasper said under his breath, laughing to himself.

"Touché." Edward bowed his head in defeat. "Well you see, she is a s--"

"There you are Edward. Your father has threatened to have my head if you are not in to dine with your family tonight." Jacob called, making his way toward the two men.

Edward released a long, exagerated breath, crossing his arms over his chest. "Jacob, do you really believe my father would go though that much trouble?" The thought brought a smile to his lips, knowing his father was not even capable of hurting a fly.

"No, perhaps my head would be spared this time, but be reasonable prince. You have not spent much time with your family the in nearly a fortnight. You have not even formally met the new servants." Jacob answered, slightly amused.

"Perhaps you are right, my friend. Tell me, where is my father now?" Edward took a step towards the castle, looking over his shoulder towards the two men.

"In his study, my lord. He actually awaits your company." Jacob shrugged, stridding towards the prince.

"I will talk to him. Jacob, could you see to it that Prince Jasper makes his way, discretly I might add, to the princess's room? I am sure she will be awaiting his..." Edward paused, a sly smirk on his face. "Company." He finished, clapping a now blushing prince Jasper on the back.

The three men laughed, making their way back towards the castle, parting ways when they approached the southern tower's entrance.

**OOOOOO**

Carlisle paced the length of his large study, staring at the ceiling momentarily before resuming his worried hustle. As a king, he tried not to let many things bother him, or annoy him. Although, as a father, he found his patientce for his son wearing thin. Edward was the future king of this land, though he seemed to view things as unimportant.

A quiet knock on the door caused Carlisle to return from his musings. Taking a deep breath to regain himself and prepare for a predominately pending argument, he took a seat behind his large, crafted oak desk. "Come in." He called simply, busying his eyes on maps of foreign lands.

"You wanted to see me father?" Edward said innocently as he poked his head in slowly. He knew very well that the king was fuming just under the surface because of him.

"Come in son, and have a seat." Carlisle sighed, not even bothering to look up from his papers. "Now, tell me. Why have you chosen to deliberately ignore this family and your role for your country." Carlisle's voice began to raise, his face becoming slightly red.

"Father, I-" Edward started but was cut off by Carlisle's fist slamming down, hard, on the hard wood.

"You will stop this non-sense. Constantly absent from meals, avoiding social events, you did not even come forth to meet the new employees." The king took a deep breath, taking a moment to collect himself. "Edward, son, all I am saying is that you have responcibilities now. You are at an age where many changes are at foot. I will not be around forever, you have to start acknowledging your place in this society." He rose slowly from his chair, coming to stand directly in front of his son.

Edward sat, his head hanging and his eyes averted in the opposite direction. He knew of the importance that his father spoke of. He knew that his selfish antics had to come to an end, but Edward felt that he had to complete something in his life before he could move on.

"Father, although you may not believe me, I do realize the importance of which you speak. I just have not felt the same way I used to in a long while. I feel as though something is missing in my life, and until I find it..." His words trailed, not knowing how to continue.

"I know exactly what is missing, son. The time has come, and you are old enough to know this for yourself. Take a wife. Choose one that can help you with your strugles, just as your mother helps me though my own." Carlisle kneeled in front of him, bringing Edward's eyes to meet his own.

Without another comment, Edward smiled slightly, raising slowly from his chair. "Well I suppose I could follow suite and take after my dear sister." he chuckled lightly.

"Ah yes, Prince Jasper is a very worthy suitor for your sister." The king smiled thoughtfully, then continued. "He is here yet another night." the words coming out more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, just arrived moments ago, but how did you..." Edward answered anyway, but confused how his father found out. He had always thought that their little secret was safe from their parents.

"I have my ways son, but we best not let your mother find out. You know how she is about protecting vitue." Carlilse laughed. "Now lets away to the dining hall. I trust we have kept everyone long enough." He made his way towards the massive door, but stopped when he noticed that he was alone. "You are not coming to dinner, are you?" He sighed, thinking his conversation useless.

"I am not hungry at this hour, father. May I be excused, officially, just this once?" Edward pleaded, standing his ground.

"Would you come if I told you no." Carlilse asked rhetorically. Knowing the answer, he smiled understandingly and dismissed Edward.

It had been a long day for the prince, and as he headed down the corridoor towards his own bed chamber, thoughts of the servant girl, Bella, had began to fill his mind. He stripped himself of his linen shirt, throwing it over the changing screen in the corner of his room.

Laying on the massive, silk clad bed, throwing his hands behind his head as his thoughts began to wander off in the direction of the servant's corridoors.

**So what do you all think of King Carlisle? I know he is a bit out of character, but I feel that it is necessary for this story. As always, please review and keep me going. Thanks!!**


	4. Please Vote!

**Hey all of you After Ever Happily Fans!!**

**Voting has now begun on Jayeliwood's ((User ID: 1530767)) page. **

**Please go and show **

**your support by voting for my one shot.**

**Good luck to all of you who have also entered the contest. The competition is tough!**

**Ghostriter**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Im not Stephenie Meyer, nor will I ever be. I own nothing but the plot and original characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the prolonged wait on this update. Honestly I just had the biggest writter's block in my life. Ha Ha. Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter, and please forgive me if there are a lot of mistakes. I didn't really edit it. **

**Enjoy!**

**Four**

**No Wonder Her Name Means Beauty**

Though she had lately wondered what the warm embrace of a man had felt like, Bella found herself longing for it now.

"_Bella..." Edward's whispered words caressed her ears as she snuggled closer into his arms. _

"_Please hold me like this forever, and never let go." She sighed, closing her eyes and letting his sweet scent overwhelm her senses. _

"_Always, my love. However you must do me this one small favor." The unearthly, god of a man continued. His lips touched her neck momentarily, muffling his words._

"_Anything." Bella moaned simply, the passion she was feeling for this man was nearly blinding as a sudden pool of heat gathered into her undergarmets._

"_Wake, wake up please." She was slightly confused by his request, her eyebrows pulling together. When she looked over her shoulder, she found that he was no longer there. Turning about, every which way, she could no longer feel his pressence, yet she could still hear his voice. "Wake up, Bella. Wake up."_

"Bella, could you please wake up?" Alice's tiny, pixie like body was nearly jumping on top of Bella's own, shaking the whole bed with efforts to wake her.

Coming back to reality, Bella's eyes blinked open slowly, somewhat dissapointed that she was dreaming. When her eyes caught sight of the princess, she squeaked, tumbleing out of bed.

"Well I know that I am not much of a morning person either, but surely my pressence can not be that bad?" Alice giggled helping Bella back onto the bed. Instead, Bella stood, her sleeping gown going limp around her ankles as she curtsied.

"Forgive me, highness. Have I overslept? Please excuse me, for I am normally not one to do so." Bella apologized quickly, keeping her eyes averted and focused on the floor.

Alice laughed again, patting the space next to her. "Bella, sit down. It is still very early, so you are fine. I simply wanted to talk, that is, if it is ok?" She finished, looking a bit sheepish.

Pausing for a moment, Bella smiled slightly and took the spot next to Alice. Though she had only just met the overly excited princess, she was quickly beginning to think of her as friendly. As she situated herself, she noticed that the normally bright expression on the princess's face was slightly shadowed.

"Are you ill, my lady? You look as though you may faint." Bella asked quietly, touching her hand.

"Love sick, perhaps. Bella, I feel that I can trust you with anything in the short time we have spent together, so you must be discrete with what I am about to tell you." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I fear that I do not have many confidants here in the castle, and I would like to think of you as one of the few."

Bella's mind was processing this slowly. What could the princess need to hide so dearly that she is entrusting her newly appointed servant to keep a secret? All she could do was sit patiently and wait for Alice to continue.

"As many know, I am betroved to a prince whom I have never met. Or so they believe." A slightly smug smile spread across her face as she continued. "A few months ago, my father signed a treaty to avoid war with our neighboring country. The treaty stated that King Carlisle was to give his only daughter's hand in marriage to Prince Jasper, son of another powerfull king. In doing so, our lands would avoid declaring war upon each other." Alice stopped, seeming to stare off into the distance, something just outside the window catching her eye.

"Majesty, I can assure you, whatever it is you are going to tell me, I will take it to the grave." Bella whispered, peering around her room to insure that they were alone. Alice smiled at the comment, quickly scooping Bella into a tight hug.

"Oh, Bella! That is why I trust you. You are so honest and your face shows nothing of deciet." Alice breathed, then took a moment to calm herself, before continueing her story. "As I said before, the prince and I were not supposed to meet until our wedding day. Well, Jasper, being the man that he is, does not like surprises."

"So you have met the prince?" Bella asked, almost knowing where this story was leading to.

"Yes, we... meet on quite a few occasions." Alice giggled. Bella's eyebrows knitted together momentarily until it dawned on her. Her eyes grew wide as a blush spread over her cheeks and down her neck.

"My lady..." Bella breathed, looking to the floor again with a smile. Both women laughed at the thoughts and realizations.

"All excitement aside, That is why I need your help. Prince Jasper is asleep in my bed chamber as we speak, and will be departing early this afternoon." Alice paused, blowing out a slight breath before continueing. "Bella, could you please tell my father that I will not be attending Breakfast this morning, for I am a little... under the weather." She smiled.

The princess was asking Bella to lie to the king. Her uneasyness must have shown in her features for Alice quickly continued.

"Please do not fear my father, Bella. I promise no trouble will come to you from this. I shall be down as soon as Jasper is off the grounds." Alice smiled as she clapsed her hands together, her round, hopefull eyes focused on Bella's own.

"But majesty," Bella began, then sighed. "No worries, my lady. I'll let the king know of your... illness." She whispered the last word as if the walls had ears and were going to reveal their plot.

Later that morning, Bella had made her way down to the dining table, to find only the king and queen dining together.

"Bella, come here child." Carlilse gestured. She took a deep, discrete breath as she prepared herself for the rehearsed story. She was never good at telling stories, whether true or false. "Bella, have you seen my daughter, I am used to my son missinf family meals, but it is unlike the princess to miss breakfast."

_'Here goes nothing.' _Bella thought to herself as she stepped towards the royal couple and curtsied. "I fear, your majesty, that the princess is feeling a bit under the weather this morning, and begs your pardon from this morning's meal." She said smoothly. Perhaps this would be easier than she thought.

The king thought on it for a moment, and Esme gave Bella a warm, comforting smile. Could it be that obvious that she was nervous? Taking a moment to collect herself, Bella's breath hitched as Carlisle began to speak.

"I suppose she could miss at least one meal in her life." Carlisle smiled. Though she couldn't be sure, Bella almost began to wonder if the king knew what was actually going on. "Please see to it that she at least has something in her stomach, Bella." Carlisle smiled, dismissing her politely. Bella curtsied and made her way into the kitchens, leaning against the door frame as she entered.

"Your'e a horrible liar." A low voice came from just over her shoulder, causing her to jump slightly.

"Jacob, you scared me." Bella smiled, turning towards his large frame which was positioned lazily against the stone wall. His eyebrow raised as a smirk spread across his tan-skinned face. Though he seemed slightly boyish in some ways, Bella thought on how attractive was also. Blushing, she made her way around his tall figure, placing some fruits and cheeses on a tray.

She could feel Jacob's eyes watch her as she boiled water for tea, and as she placed cups and saucers on the growingly heavy tray. "I know that I am an awful liar, my father reminded me of that fact quiet often." She said conversationally, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence.

"So you tell stories on an frequent basis?" He joked, smiling down at her and catching a roll as it made its way off of the over loaded tray. "You know, the prince likes cream with his tea." Jacob added crossing his arms over his massive chest.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about. You know as well as I do that I have not met the prince yet." Bella tried to cover up her surprise at potentially being caught.

"Prince Jasper. I know of the princess's little secret, so you are fine. Bella, nothing escapes my ears." He chuckled slyly, placing a small jar of fresh cream on the tray. "Would you like some help with everything?" He continued, grabing the tray from her shaking hands. The two of them made their way into the princess's chamber, where Jasper and Alice sat atop the windowsill looking out onto the lands.

"Breakfast, my lady." Bella curtsied, trying to keep her eyes averted.

"Oh, Bella! I want you to meet my fiance." Alice exclaimed, then turned her attention towards Jacob. "Thank you Jacob. Could you please see that my brother is able to meet Jasper this afternoon. You know the usual meeting place." She smiled as she dismissed him. Jacob bowed to the prince and princess, flashing a somewhat bright smile at Bella before leaving.

"Jasper, this is my new hand maiden, Bella Swan. She just joined us here in the castle a few days ago." Alice said as she grabbed Bella's hand and led her towards the window. Looking up to greet the prince, she took in his tall lean figure. His blonde, slightly curly hair was pulled back into a slight tail. He wore a smile the lightened his hazle-green eyes.

"Majesty." Bella curtsied then looked over to Alice with a smile.

"Bella, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please, you dont have to trouble yourself. Allow me." Jasper said with a slightly different accent lining his voice. Making his way over to the tray of goods, he poured himself and Alice a cup of tea, taking a bite out of a roll. Bella backed away, positioning herself by the door.

"Thank you, Bella. You may go about with your morning if you please, I will see you at lunch." Alice said, feeding Jasper a piece of cheese, which he inappropiately sucked off of her retreating finger.

Bella curtsied, and quickly took her leave, smiling at her lady's happiness. After helping the cook clean in the kitchens, and cleaning her ownself up, Bella anxiously made her way out the the stables, hoping that Edward would stay true to his word.

*******

Edward sat in his normal spot, atop the beam right above Jax's stall. A smile curved the corner of his lips as he thought of the beautiful young woman he had met just yesterday. Knowing his sister well, he was sure that Bella would be able to make her way out to meet him just as they planned yesterday.

Soon he heard as the barn door creaked open and Bella stepped in carefully. Jumping down quickly, Edward laid a hand lightly on Jax's ruffled mane, and grabbed the basket resting on the shelf in his stall.

"Hello?" Bella called as she walked further in. No sooner did she call out that one simple word, she felt foolish. Laughing to herself and her eager wishfulness, she turned and headed for the door once more.

"Leaving so soon?" Edward said, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh.. No, I was just.. well I thought that since it was so quiet in here, I um.." She stuttered, quickly shutting her mouth and blushing.

"Are you always this unsure of your words, my lady?" Edward chuckled, taking her hand and placing a light kiss to her wrist.

"Only when around you, sir." She smiled at his gesture, her blush spreading again to her neck. Edward's eyes found her own, locking the two of them together momentarily.

"I hope you dont mind, but I took the liberty of packing a light lunch for the both of us." The prince cleared his throught, and led her over towards the now opened basket, sitting her down on the velvety blanket. Bella looked over the small feast as Edward set it out in front of her. An assortment of cheeses, rolls and some small pieces of meats companied with what looked like a fine bottle of wine seemed to be hard to come across when you were a simple servant.

"How were you able to get all of this Edward?" Bella questioned as he poured her a glass of wine.

Letting his breath catch just slightly, he kept his calm and smilling demeanor as he grabbed for a roll of his own. "Lets just say, I have my ways." He answered rather slyly.

"I hope you didn't steal it. Our king is far to kind for us to betray him." Bella jokingly questioned him still, but relaxed as she let the wine grace her lips. A satisfying sigh escaped her mouth, causing Edward to watch her lick the lingering liquid from her lips, a part of his body quivering with an ever growing need. "Edward?" Bella raised an eyebrow as he watched, wondering if she had clumsily spilled some on herself.

"I beg your pardon, Bella, but I hope I am not being to forward when I say you have the most tempting lips in all the land." Edward whispered, his voice slightly husky as he lightly stroked Bella's cheek with his fingertips. Leaning closer to her, his eyes never left her own, asking silent permission for something both bodies wanted.

Bella leaned in closer as well and though she had never been this close to anyman, her body seemed to know what to do. Closiing the gap between themselves their lips touched briefly, her warm breath coupled with the taste of the still lingering wine was intoxicating and Edward quickly deepend the kiss, placing his hand on the back of her neck. A small moan sounded deep in Bella's throat as she melted to his touch. His kisses were very well choreagraphed as his tongue traced the line of her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted access all to willingly granted.

Bella was in heaven, the sweet smell of Edward embracing her very being. A small pool of heat began to build in an unused area, causing Bella to moan once again. Edward reveled in this moment, taking great care to treat this woman like a queen, his queen.

"Edward!" Jacob's voice rang out over the rafters. "Edward, your sister calls for you. I know you are in here! Come down and join us in society." Jacob called as he came closer to the pair.

"Forgive me," Edward said, hastily breaking their kiss and rising from where the two sat. Bella's brows knitted together as she tried to make sense of his new found rush. Had she done something wrong? She was sure that he was also enjoying himself. She stared as he picked up their lunch and began packing it away.

"Ah, there you are majesty. The princess needs to see you in her chambers immediately. Prince Jasper is ready to take his leave. Oh, Bella. I see you have met the prince." Jacob smiled as he clapped him on the shoulder. Bella stood for a moment, clearly confused. Surely this man could not be the prince, the intmate exchange between royals and servants was surely never aloud. Perhaps the prince only wanted one thing from her. Her father had told her of nobleman and royalty taking advantage of their servants because their social status did not matter. Well not this servant girl. _Prince _Edward had another thing coming if he expected that of her.

"I am sorry majesty, but I should really attend to my lady. Good afternoon." Bella said with shock still in her voice, and with an over-done curtsy, she nearly ran from the barn.

"Bella, wait!" Edward called after her, then, pinching the bridge of his nose continued to himself. "I've really made a mess of things."

"Have I missed something, sire?" Jacob said, raising an eyebrow, looking after the prince's now retreating form. With a shrug, he followed suit, grabbing the basket of half eaten lunch.

** So I hope you all liked that next installment. As always, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW... I beg of you, for it is the fuel that keeps me going. And if I don't say it before now, have a safe and fun Halloween!!**

**Ghostriter ~**


	6. AN Sorry Please Read

Hey Everyone!

Ghostriter asked me to get on and post a note for him. I'm hear to pass on the message that he promises that he will update After Ever Happily on Jan 1st. With college starting in January he's working full time and then some. Not to mention being an amazing guy to his lucky girlfriend. Let's cut him some slack shall we? Sorry this isn't a chapter but we wont have to wait much longer :D

Have a good Holiday

~1987


	7. Chapter 5

**I know..... I'll talk to you at the bottom**

Five

**Expect the Unexpected**

Staring blankly at her reflection in the small vaniety mirror, Bella sat, unconciously brushing her soft curls. It had been two weeks since she had her _official_ meeting with Prince Edward, and the days that dragged on had taken a crucial blow to her calm and collected demeanor. After that intimate meeting with the prince, Bella, unfortunately, found it easy to avoid him, keeping to her daily chores and keeping her eyes forever plastered to the floors.

However, as the days went on, the task appeared to be harder and harder with Edward constantly trying to get Bella alone. Sighing loudly, and hopelessly trying to get her messy curls under control, Bella finally gave up and donned her new satin robe, a present from Alice. She walked the moonlit halls knowingly now, but she still stumbled here and there. As she rounded a corner towards the kitchens, she somehow lost her footing and began tumbleing towards the cold, hard floor. Bella braced herself for a contact that never came, but instead, a set of strong hands grabbed her shoulders, steadying her.

"Careful, the floors can be a bit slippery sometime." Edward's velvety voice sounded through the small corridoor, causing Bella's breath to hitch instantly. For a moment, all she could imagine was that afternoon in the barn, how is hands seemed so strong, yet so gentle when he touched her, much like they were now. "Bella? Bella, breathe."

She inhaled quickly as a sudden wave a dizziness began to overcome her body. She exhaled quickly, and slowly pulled herself out of his grasp, curtsying quickly. "Forgive me, majesty. I am too clumsy for my own good sometime." She answered, looking to the floor and feeling as though she may loose herself if she looked into his deep, emerald green eyes. She began walking in the direction of her bed chamber, trying desperately to retreat, but Edward, had other plans.

"Please wait," He stated, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her into one of the secluded corridoor corners. "Bella, please, talk to me. I understand why you must hate me right now, but please hear me out." Edward's voice was soft, and almost... loving? Her brow wrinkled slightly as she tried to make sense of this tone, but her eyes still remained averted. He took her chin between his fingers, lifting her face. "I want to apologize for not telling you officially who I am, but please understand, I wanted to get to know you first." He started.

Bella yanked her face from his hands, pushing away from him. "Your highness, surely you are not apologizing to me." she began, her anger growing slightly. "My father has told me of the things that royalty expects from their servants, and with all due respect, sir, I am not that kind of servant." Bella finished hastily, a single tear rolling down her cheek from the sudden burst of anger that coursed through her body. He was pretending to apologize for making his actions known? She shook her head, and began walking away.

"Bella, I would never expect you to be that type of person. My intentions were true, I assure you." Edward started again, his voice stopping her from her retreat. She turned and studied his beautiful, moonlit face. His strong chest moved in and out slowly as he took in a deep breath, his brow wrinkling as if he were picking his words carefully. "From the moment I first saw you, I knew that I had to meet you in an... un-official way. Please, forgive me, but I wanted to know _you,_" he emphasized the word. "Not the the side that is forced to serve." he finished, his fingertips lightly grazing the soft, blushing skin of her cheek.

"Majesty, I..." Bella began.

"Please, call me Edward." He interupted, smiling slightly. Bella was momentarily lost in his smiling eyes, quickly loosing herself in them.

"Edward," she hesitated. "I do not want to cause any trouble for anyone. I am fully aware of the consequenses of..." Bella hesitated, looking to the floor, with a blush covering her cheeks once more.

Edward smiled, once again taking her face gently into his hand. "Bella, I do not know how to put this, but there is something that........... draws me to you. Please do not think me too forward madame, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of meetin before." Edward grasped her wrist, kissing her knuckles tenderly. The sparks that occurred in that very moment made Bella realize something. She was falling in love with the Prince.

Feeling as though that simple gesture was not enough, and longing to taste her lips once more, Edward leaned in slowly, capturing her eyes with his own, and briefly touched his lips with hers.

Bella's heart soared. This man, this _prince_ was giving her, a simple hand maiden, his true affection. Surely he must have felt the sparks earlier. For now, Bella would go on with his little cherade, because she was simply too tired of running away from him. Finding a new found courage, she leaned forward again, capturing his lips once more with hers, causing a low moan to rumble in his throat.

Holding her against the wall, one hand wrapped securely around her waist, Edward lived in this moment. Their kiss seemed to bring forth visions for both of them. For Edward, his vision was of this beautiful woman, standing beside him at his corronation for king, swollen with his seed. Bella's was also somewhat similar, though she imagined a wedding alter. She was brought from her musing as his tongue slipped out to trace a searing line of fire against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Now it was Bella's turn to moan as his warm, seemingly experienced tongue explored its way around her mouth.

"Mmm, Bella, you taste like heaven, love." Edward breathed as his lips broke from hers and found her soft neck instead. Her hands wound themselves into his bronze locks, as he pressed her harder into the wall wanting to cover every inch of her body with his. They were lost, both of them, in a world of new found love.

"Eh hem." Someone cleared their throat. Bella gasped quickly, bringing her back to the world around them, and averted her eyes to the floor. Her chest heaved as she tried to discretely catch her breath, thanking the heavens above for the cover of dark to hide her growing blush. Edward squeezed his eyes shut tightly, a noise escaping his throat that sounded much like an irritated growl.

"You should be more careful with your evening escapades, Edward." Prince Jasper's sly smirk could be heard in his words. As Edward turned to face the prince, Jasper's eyebrow rose when he caught sight of who had had the prince's attention.

"Out for a midnight snack, Jasper?" Edward asked mockingly.

A slow smile crept across Jasper's face as he began to make sense of this situation. "So this is the young woman who has captured the infamous' prince's heart. I must say, she is beautiful." He turned his gaze towards Bella, who now hid slightly behind Edward. "Bella, you know you have accomplished a feat that no one thought possible." Jasper smiled warmly as Bella curtsied, her face twisted in slight confusion.

"Now Jasper, that is enough from you." Edward said, crossing quickly over to the slightly smaller framed prince, throwing his arm around his neck and chocking him playfully. Bella smiled at this playful side of both princes, but quickly averted her eyes when they finished. Edward laughed as the two straightened themselves out.

"All joking aside, dear future brother of mine, I expect you to keep this to yourself, as I have kept your secret." Edward smiled, taking a moment to look back at Bella, grasping her hand gently with his and rubbing soothing circles onto her palm. "I do not think that the whole palace is ready for this news quite yet."

"As always, your secret will be safe with me." Jasper smiled, nodding his head slightly to the couple in front of him. "Just remember to pick a more.... private place next time. Have a good night." And with that, Jasper walked away, whistling an uplifting tune.

"Majesty, I really must get back to my room." Bella said hesitantly, praying that the blush covering her cheeks had retreated. She was not so lucky.

"My beautiful Bella. Please, do not fret. Jasper is a man of his word. I can assure you that our secret is safe." Edward smiled a charming smile, that took Bella's breath away. "May I escort you back to your bed chamber, milady." His arm extended and she took it slowly, her brown eyes constantly searching the dark corridoors as they walked.

When they reached the large oak door, Edward turned to Bella capturing her lips with his. "Bella, I know this is all so sudden, but I would be honored if you would join me tomorrow, in you free time, at the stables." Bella smiled, but the corners of her lips turned down slightly as she thought still, of the consequences if she went along.

"Majesty,"

"Edward.." He interupted again.

Bella sighed, then continued. "I must, I can't, I mean... I would love to." She finished. Edward kissed her once more, this one being more gentle than the other, more tender.

"Good night, love." And then he was gone, leaving Bella leaning against the door and watching his retreating figure.

As she turned to enter the room, her eyes searched the hall once more, having a strange feeling that she was being watched. Little did she know, a pair of keen eyes were watching her from a distance.

* * *

**Mainly this is a filler chapter. Who is our little spy? Find out next week.**

**So first off, I wanna thank all of you have been very patient with my absense. As many of you may have read, I will be satrting school in about a week, so I will have a pretty tight scedule drawn out. I will TRY to make these updates come on a more frequent basis. key word being try. And thank you all again for being very patient. Short and sweet, hope you all had a safe and happy holiday. As always, please review review reivew..... **

**Ghostriter**

* * *


End file.
